


The Truth

by Multifiiction



Category: Tom Holland x Reader - Fandom, X reader - Fandom, mob tom holland, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mob AU, Torture, Trust, mobster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: Someone has been smuggling information out about Tom's business which cost him to lose a lot of money. Tom has been looking for the person for months, but when all proof leads to you, he couldn't believe it.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor) & Reader, Tom Holland (Actor) & You, Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You, Tom Holland x Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	The Truth

You didn't know what was going on.  
One moment you were in the kitchen preparing lunch and the next, you woke up with a terrible headache tied to a chair in a dingy looking basement. You were surrounded by three figures but since the light was shining into your eyes, you couldn't make out who they were.  
"I don't know what you want, but if my husband finds out that you took me, he is going to be ver- Tom?!"   
How was this possible?  
"What are you doing? This is not funny, Tom, please let me go." you said struggling against the rope which tied you to the chair.  
"No." his tone was harsh and it made you scared. He took a step forward and you noticed how he looked like. He looked bewildered, sad and extremely angry. "You are going to tell me who you are working for, Y/N. If that is even your real name."  
"Wh-Working for? What do you mean? What are you talking about? Is this some kind of a joke? Because if it is, it's not funny."  
"This is no joke, and if you are not going to tell me what I need to know, it will get really bad for you, real soon." your eyes were searching for his, trying to find your husband behind this man. He scared you and your Tommy would never scare you like this.  
"I don't know what you mean." you said, tears collecting in your eyes. "Please, Tommy you are scaring me."  
"Don't you dare call me that!" he yelled making you and the other two people in the room jump a little. "How fucking dare you. You got into my life, making me believe this story about an innocent girl when all you wanted is my money."  
"No, tha-"  
"I suggest you drop the act. I can see right through you. I have proof that you are the one smuggling the information out to my rivals. So, tell me, who are you working for?" you saw him slowly go insane. This man in front of you was surely not your husband.  
"I didn't...I could never." you said a tear running down your cheek as he started laughing.  
"You are quite the actress. Making me believe that you love me, you opened your legs for me, played the innocent virgin and made me marry you. You sicken me."  
"I really don't know anything."  
"Would you just stop? I have seen it! Your laptop, it was used to send out the information, but your dumb ass forgot that I can easily look into it, you gave me the password. It took me a while, why would I suspect my own wife? But you are not that smart I guess." you watched as he cracked his knuckles.  
"Look, Tom, I didn't send anything to anyone! I don't even use that laptop! It's just in my office, anyone could access it!"  
"But you and I are the only one's who know the password."  
"Come on! Your name and our wedding date is not the safest password. Even Harry could guess it!" You watched as the figure behind Tom nodded, so it was Harry, the other had to be Harrison. So, you tried to reason with them, since it was obvious that Tom didn't listen to you. "Please, Harry you have to believe me! I couldn't ha-" but you immediately shut up as you received a slap to your cheek. Looking to your left you noticed Max, Tom's head person when it came to his business' dirtier side. Max wasn't afraid to hit a woman, obviously.  
"Every single evidence is against you. So, I would suggest for you to start talking, or Max will start breaking your little bones one by one." the anger in Tom's voice should have been an alarm, but the slap you received caused adrenaline to rush through you.  
"I will tell you one more time, Thomas. I did not send any FUCKING information out! I haven't used that laptop in months! And once you realize that, you are going to be very sorry." you said through your teeth, angry.  
"Oh, threatening now, are we?" Tom signalled to Max who took a tool into his hand. He stood to your left and took your arm.  
He was going to break your arm. Panic rushed through you.  
"Tommy. Tommy, please I didn't. I-I, please don't hurt me." you started crying again. This is when a gag was put in your mouth to silence you. You looked away. You saw Harry and Harrison turn their backs as you felt and heard your arm crack. You screamed and cried even louder. If it wasn't for the gag to silence you, everyone in London would have heard you.  
You couldn't believe it.  
Your husband, the man you love did this to you. Someone framed you and in a blind rage, he rushed to conclusions before talking to you. You love him, you could have never done this to him.  
"Tell me what I need to know and you can keep your other arm and legs in one piece." your breathing was heavy as you looked at him. Max removed the gag from your mouth.  
"You will be sorry. You will beg for me to forgive you when you realize what you just did." you looked up at him.  
So this was the Tom you were promised to never see. The side of the life he was living you were promised to never encounter.  
"I'm getting really impatient, Y/N."  
"I remember when we first kissed. You made so many promises. You promised to never hurt me, remember that?" your eyes searching for his as you looked at each other. "You need to look again, I didn't do anything. And at this point, it's probably better if you just kill me. I just wish to see your face when you realize what you just do did to your own wife." you leaned back in the chair, you saw Max move over to you but suddenly Harrison stopped him.  
"I think this was enough." Max listened and didn't move. "This is not the way to do this. I tried to stop him, Y/N. We both did, but he's gone mad."  
"You would be fucking mad too if your wife was smuggling information out!"  
"Let me take her to the hospital. We will be back soon a-"  
"I don't want that snake in my house."  
You felt like throwing up.  
Harry moved forward as he took the rope off of your hand and legs as he helped you stand. You were holding your broken arm as you were walked out.  
***  
"Thomas Stanley Holland! What did you just do?"  
"Hi, Mom."  
"You are betraying your wife! You even hurt her? What is wrong with you?"  
"I have proof, Mom. Also, this is my concern so please stay out of it."  
"You concern my ass! Sam told me that Harry and Harrison took her to the hospital because you broke her arm!"  
"Technically, it was Max."  
"Technically, I don't give two tosses about who it was. She is your wife! That girl loves you and before she even gets to explain herself you do this to her? I thought I raised you better!"  
"It was her, I know it. The emails were sent from her laptop, she used a VPN and everything to make sure I don't see." Tom watched as his mom shook her head.  
"No. I don't believe it."  
"Neither did Harry or Harrison. And now they are playing the heroes helping her when in reality she is a snake!"  
"Don't you dare talk about her like that! Figure this mess out, Thomas. She will stay with me and your father in the meantime. Only visit once you are ready to apologize.  
"She cannot stay with you! She is dangerous."  
"Clearly, as she is the one who just broke your arm right?"  
Tom watched as his mother rushed out of his office, loudly shutting the door behind herself.  
***  
You were so grateful for Nikki. Your mother-in-law was quick to arrive at the hospital when Harry called her. You explained what happened, what Tom accused you of doing.  
She took you to her and Dom's house, helping you settle into Tom's old room. You just sat there alone, trying to think who could have been the one who used your laptop and framed you.  
The door opened, and as you looked up from the bed you saw Sam.  
"Hi."  
"Hi Sam."  
"I heard what happened, do you mind if I come in?" he asked still standing at the doorway.  
"Please."  
He came in and sat down on the bed, right in front of you.  
"I didn't do it." you said as you saw his eyes roam at your cast.  
"I know. And I know that Tom knows it deep down as well."  
"He called me a snake. Sam, I have never seen him like that. Even when we had our arguments he never...I was so scared. And he didn't believe me. I saw it in his eyes."  
"Don't cry. Please, Y/N. We will figure out who framed you. Can you remember anything? Anyone who might have access to your things?"  
"No one. But I said my password is not the safest. Anyone with 2 brain cells could have accessed it."  
"When was the last time you used it?"  
"Two or three months ago. I mainly use my phone and tablet." Sam nodded.  
"And it's always in your office?"  
"Yes. I always leave it on the table, why?"  
"Because when we found it, it was next to your side of the bed."  
"That's impossible. The bedside table is small I wouldn't place a laptop on it, it could fall easily!"  
"I thought it was weird too. I will get to the bottom of this, I promise."  
***  
You spent two days at Nikki's and Dom's house before anyone visited. Harrison was the next to arrive and asked you some questions, then Harry. You asked them about Tom, but no one gave you an honest answer.  
Although you were extremely disappointed and hurt by his actions, and you knew you probably should leave him, you didn't want to. You loved him, truly. You just needed to be patient for him to find out what the truth really is, and then, you could be back together.  
Of course, you would make him pay for the way he treated you and you would never let him forget it.  
Eight weeks have passed, the cast came off of your hand, but there was still no news about Tom or about what happened. Paddy was the only person keeping you company for more than a few hours as his brothers did.  
You were so grateful for this family.  
"I need to see her!" you woke up to a voice yelling. It was late at night, and you were already in bed, asleep, once you were able to finally fall asleep.  
"Tom, she is asleep!" you heard Nikki say as you heard footsteps coming to the door, you sat up in bed as Tom entered the room, you saw his mother behind him.  
"It's okay." you told her as she gave you two privacy.  
"Darling. I'm...you were right. It is exactly as you said. I am here to beg for forgiveness. I am so so so so sorry! I cannot believe that anger blinded me so much. I know the truth now. It wasn't you who sent the information, it was one of our maids, she used your..."  
"I don't care who it was. That's your business. I care about what made you so blind that you didn't believe me. That you broke my arm."  
"I know. And all I can really say is that I'm sorry." he said as he sat down on the bed, right by your leg as he took your hand into his. "I know sorry won't fix this." he said running his fingers over your previously broken forearm. "Tell me what to do, Love. Tell me what I need to do so you can trust me again."  
"Just promise me that next time you won't tie me to a chair, actually try and hear what I say and...don't ever do that to me again. I was so scared."  
"Oh, Love. I didn't-I promised you that you will never see me like that. And after I found those messages on your laptop, I was furious. But it made sense that someone sent you to get me to trust you so you can tell them about my plans."  
"I never asked you about your business did I? Only when it was an event so I can know what kind of people I'm talking with." you said running your hand down his cheek, he closed his eyes as a tear fell from his lips.  
"I'm a monster. You are such a sweet angel, I don't deserve you.  
"You don't. But I love you."  
"I love you too. Oh fuck, this is going to cost me a lot of diamonds and shoes to forget right?" you smiled at him.  
"More like some quality time and cuddling, but I take diamonds too."  
You leaned closer to him so he could kiss you.  
Although he did scare the living hell out of you, he accused you of doing something you would never and he hurt you both physically and mentally, but you loved him. You knew what it meant to be the wife of a mob boss, but you never imagined that you would see the nasty side of him. You decided the second your eyes connected with his in that basement that you never want to see him like that ever again. It was pure rage and hatred.  
The next morning you woke up to his fingers running up and down your back.  
Your eyes connected with his.  
"I cannot believe I hurt you. It was like it wasn't even me who did it."  
"It definitely felt like it was someone else."  
"I'm so sorry."  
"Can I go home now? Or does the snake still not allowed?"  
"Oh. Love, I was such an idiot, you are the prettiest flower, not a snake." you smiled at his words. "And yes, we can go home now." he said kissing your cheek, but you moved your head so his lips landed on yours.  
Once you arrived home, you were happy to discover a room filled with roses and your favourite flowers.  
Sure, there was nothing like the pain he caused you, but his apology is very well appreciated, you knew like this you could forgive him.


End file.
